COSMOS LOVE
by ladysalene
Summary: After the battle with chaos, she goes to space FOR 5000 YEARS!!! She returns to earth.. now has a very VERY big family.. Radits is back!! Cosmos/???? give me ideas
1. PROLOG

I would like to give thanks to Prophetess Of Hearts for correcting my stories. Your the best.   
  
  
  
  
COSMOS LOVE  
  
Prologue  
  
  
It was lonely. She has been alone for over 5000 years after almost all of   
earth's inhabitance died after the fight with Galaxia and Chaos. All of her   
senshi died and her beloved Darien.  
  
"They all gave there star seeds to protect me, to make me stronger but now I   
am alone".  
  
I had become Cosmos, Queen of the Stars and Cosmos.  
  
I became the immortal Queen of the Moon Kingdom and Cosmos. What pain I   
hold and it's been 5000 years since I've seen Earth and the Moon. I've lost   
everyone more then one time."  
  
She looked to the Galaxy of the Solar System she was born in. Where they   
all died, then it hit her that feeling.  
  
"It cant be" she whispered. "I...I saw them destroyed. Oh Kami, can it be   
they're alive? Can it be that they're here...?" Tears slid down her cheeks.   
"Oh please let it be true," with that she teleported to earth... 


	2. CH 1 BAD CHICHI

Cosmos teleported to the Moon ((A.n: we are ignoring the fact that piccalo   
blew it up)) she looked around and smiled 'its been so long. Finally the   
Earth is beautiful' she thought. "The earth was so black when I left" she   
said  
  
"Yes my daughter, but it's been 5000 years the earth has finally greened.   
It's been about 3000 years since its been green the humans have had it ruff   
but they managed with the stasis field you left them so they may eat and   
have seeds so they may plant." said the voice.  
  
"MOTHER!" cried Cosmos. She threw her self at the Dead Queen of the Moon.   
"I've missed you so said Cosmos.  
  
"Yes my daughter, I've missed you as well." said the ghost of Queen   
Serenity.  
  
"I am planning to investigate a feeling I have, but I don't know I don't   
want to be broken hearted and find out that it was all not true." Said   
Cosmos  
  
"Go my daughter, and find out. You should find them!"  
  
"Very well mother, I shall see you again." Cosmos closed her eyes and   
disappeared  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~should I end it here?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"GOKU you better cut that out or else wait for the food to be done" screamed   
Chichi.  
  
There was a flash of light and there appeared a young woman who looked to be   
17 years old with silver hair and silver eyes. She was wearing black shoes,   
black satin seamy baggy pants and a sleeveless silvery black shirt. The   
woman walked to the cottage and knocked at the door.  
  
"Hello?" asked a older 'looking' woman with back hear tied in a bun.  
  
"Hello I'm here looking for Kakarot-" The younger 'looking' one said before   
being cut off.  
  
The woman's eyes widen and yelled "WHO ARE YOU!!! AND WHAT DO YOU WANT IF MY   
GOKU!!"  
  
The information caused cosmos left eyebrow to rise. "I am here to see   
Kakarot!"  
  
"DIDN'T ANYONE EVER TELL YOU RESPECT YOUR ELDERS YOUNG LADY?" screeched   
Chichi  
  
This caused Cosmos to chuckle. "you!!"  
  
Chichi grew mad 'who was this little kid to speak to her with such   
disrespect'?  
  
"Look lady I am not here to argue. I am here looking for Kakarot, I know he   
lives here so where is he, and don't piss me off, you should be minding your   
elders!" stated Cosmos  
  
Chichi was pissed and lashed out on the petite girl, Cosmos was irritated   
with this. 'Human's now a days are so rued and disrespectful' she thought.   
She waved her hand and slam Chichi was tied up. Cosmos lifted her up and   
walked in the house and placed her on a chair. and waited.  
  
  
  
so people what do you think??? should I resurrect the senshi? or leave them   
dead? review and tell me! ja-ne 


	3. CH2 VAGITA AND KAKERAT'S MOMMY ?

-About an hour later-  
  
  
"I would not have tied you up if you would not have attacked me, but humans   
now a days seem to be disrespectful." Stated Cosmos (I'm going to call her   
Serenity)  
  
  
"Mom I'm home Gohan and Trunks are here! Mom where are you!?" stated Goten   
with Gohan and Trunks behind him. When they entered the living room they   
saw there mother tied up and a woman with silver hair sitting on a couch   
next to her..  
  
"MOTHER!!" yelled Gohan.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" yelled Goten.  
  
"I am here to see Kakarot and she assaulted me so I tied her up. She will   
remain as so until I see Kakarot." Stated Serenity..  
  
"Go get Dad and Vegita.." Gohan said.  
  
"why?" said Goten  
  
"We can take her, she is only a girl." said Trunks  
  
"Can't you feel she has no ki? She can mask it, she can be very powerful   
find them now!!" They nodded and left, returning with Goku and Vegita.  
  
"You brought me over here for a blasted onna, Brat? Kill her and get it   
over with!"  
  
Serenity had tears of joy to see Vegita and Kakarot alive.  
  
"princeling I am surprised at you young man!!" stated Serenity  
  
"That voice," said Vegita. He turned and looked at the girl, no woman in   
front of him "S...SERENITY?" he said. She nodded and opened her arms   
hugging him.  
  
"You have grown so much." stated serenity. Everyone was watching at first;   
this woman was hugging Vegita.  
  
'She's dead.' they thought till Vegita hugged her back.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again serenity-momma" said Vegita.   
Everyone fell face first anime style.  
  
She smiled and turned to Kakarot, he looked at her puzzled. "Kakarot my   
little boy" stated Serenity everyone except Vegita fell face first anime   
style again.  
  
"Your too young to be my mother." stated Kakarot with his hand in the back   
of his head with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
Serenity sweetdropped, she turned to Vegita "WHAT HAPPEN TO MY SON, VEGITA!"   
yelled Serenity Vegita cowered "WHY IS HE SO DENSE?" she screeched..  
  
"Serenity-momma w...when he came to earth he hit his head hard and has   
amnesia!" said Vegita everyone was shocked to say the leased Vegita cowering   
and calling a very young girl 'momma' that's way out of character.  
  
*sigh* "Very well Kakarot; I am your mother Serenity. Also known as Cosmos,   
Queen of the Cosmos and Silver Aliens. I am Lunarian, we are Saiyan-jins as   
well but we do not turn into giant monkeys since we live on the moon. We   
evolved different. You are Bardock and my son."  
  
"Okay, but why does Vegita call you momma?" asked Gohan  
  
"Well you see Vegita's mother and I were close we were friends but she died   
giving birth to Vegita's little brother who died as well. His life force   
was weak, Vegita was only one. Ever since I took to Vegita as my own and   
raised him to be honourable and to some day be King of Vegita-sei.  
  
"Why are you my mother?" everyone excepted Goku sweet dropped  
  
"Kakarot, you have two children and yet you don't know the birds and bees"   
stated Vegita  
  
"Well I...."  
  
Serenity cut him off. "You see Kakarot..."  
  
"Please miss call me Goku" said Goku  
  
"No your name is Kakarot! That's the name I gave you that's name I'll call   
you. Goku is not a saiyan's name, young man! You are my son and you will   
be CALLED KAKAROT YOUNG MAN, UNDER STAND!?" yelled Serenity.  
  
  
"Y...Y...Yes Mother" stuttered Kakarot/Goku with fear. Vegita had a huge   
smirk on his face 'Now kakarot will be shaped up!'  
  
"GOOD AS I WAS SAYING I was from this moon over 6000 years ago I was the   
princess of the kingdom on the moon and silver alieans I was to married a   
prince from earth and for an aliens with earth I had 9 guardians Mars,   
Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn and Celesta from the   
planet Celesta that was next to Pluto but was destroyed and Celesta died   
protecting her people. There was a ball announcing my engagement to the   
Prince and we were attacked by Beryl the evil Queen of the Negaverse.  
  
"We all died, my mother sent my court and me 1000 years into the future. I   
lived in peace till I was fourteen, then I met Luna who was my mothers   
adviser, a talking cat with some powers and alot more in her human form.   
Anyway we fought for three years straight from Beryl, Aliens Ann and Alan,   
Wise man and the Dark Moon family (this is when my future daughter came to   
help and survive), An evil version of my future daughter controled by   
Wiseman, Fiore who was upset with Mamoru/The Prince of Earth and taken over   
by the Kisenian Flower, Professor Tomoe and the Heart Snatchers, Misstress   
Nine, Princess Snow Kaguya who wanted to freeze the Earth, The Dead Moon   
circus with Queen Neherenia, Queen Vadilanne and her 3 servants who stole   
children from their homes and used sugar energy all the while only trying to   
open the black dream hole.  
  
"And lastly and horrible Sailor Galaxia, her animates Sailor Iron Mouse,   
Sailor Aluminum Siren, Sailor Lead Crow, and Sailor Tin Cat... The reason   
for Galaxia though was that she was possed by Chaos who ended up killing   
everyone. It killed the Starlights, The Earth Prince, My Senshi; she took   
their star seeds, but what she didn't expect was that they all flew to me   
and merged with my star seed and I became Cosmos the immortal Queen of the   
Cosmos, I seealed chaos and set Galaxia free for she was good and   
origionally a senshi from another solar system. This planet was almost   
destroyed. I created a stasis feild and placed food, plants, animals and a   
lot of fish, and alll the animals that were left. it would hold them until   
the earth eas finally healed.  
  
"when the Earth healed the stasis feild disintegrated and I placed tools   
there for thousands and thousands of people to work the land adn them became   
what it once was. I was going to stay but I couldn't. I heard the cry of   
thousand upon thousands of galaxies. I had to leave. I told the people of   
Earth that I would return once my mission was over.  
  
"I met your father after traveling for 4899 years in space and came upon   
vegita-sei. I befriended the King of Vegita-sei, he was very old, his son   
was going to take over soon. I told them who I was and my heritage, the   
King wanted me to marry his son and be Queen of Vegita-sei. I told him I   
could not for I was over 4000 years old and I did not love the Prince   
romantically and furthermore the Prince was in love with a very sweet girl.   
The King understood.  
  
"Years passed and I fell in love with Bardock's mind as well as him. He had   
lost his previous mate in an accident in a space exploration. He had a baby   
by the name of Radits; I took care of Radits and Bardock and I mated. Then   
Vegita was born, I sensed great power in Vegita and I was with child, you   
kakarot! I was so happy you were four, Vegita seven and then I felt trouble   
in another galaxy so I had to leave.  
  
"It hurt to be away from you but it is my duty as Queen of the Cosmos.   
After a year I returned to find Vegita-sei gone. For the second time in my   
life I felt grate pain I lost my friends, my babies and I was alone again.   
So I drifted from star to star, planet to planet till now I decided to   
return to earth and see how earth was doing after the dark times. I had such   
a surprise to feel you can Vegita here on Earth." After two hours she   
finished her stories and had untied Chichi during it.  
  
"WOW" said chichi who had tears in her eyes. "You have suffered so much,   
I'm sorry for attacking you earlier it just go... Kakarot has been fighting   
most of his life and he died I didn't want to lose my family again."  
  
"It's ok, I understand daughter." She said with a smile "you are my sons   
mate so you are my daughter as well.. ahh Kakarot did any other's survive   
the destruction of Vegita-sei?" asked Serenity. 


	4. CH 3 RADITS AND PICCOLO'S MOMMY ?

"Radits is dead, I had to kill him he tried to take over the earth he kidnap   
my son." Said kakarot.  
  
* SIGH* "Very well but I am going to bring him back and kick his ass for   
attempting to take over the earth." She closed her eyes and in flash of   
light Radits appeared..  
  
"Grrrrrrrr! Kakarot, I am going to kill you!" yelled Radits  
  
"RADITS NO BAKA! SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND STOP TRYING TO KILL YOUR BROTHER"   
yelled Serenity  
  
Radits turned around and saw a beautiful and very young woman with silver   
hair. 'She looks familiar' he thought.  
  
"How dare you human!" he screeched. He charged at Serenity and out of   
nowhere a silver pan the size of Radits head appeared; she slammed it on his   
head he feel to the ground in pain.  
  
'Hold on, the only person who has a silver pan was Mommy' he thought. He   
rubbed his head and looked at the woman who was taping her foot on the floor   
and looked very piss-off. 'Yup that's mother alright'.  
  
"MOMMY" Yelled Radits as if a child and jumped and hugged the petite woman.  
  
"Now now Radits, I am very happy to see you as well but what's this I hear   
that you tried to kill your baby brother. You know what to do young man!!"  
  
Radits lowered his head turned to his brother "sorry Kakarot, sorry Gohan   
for trying to kill you and take over the world..."  
  
"I guess, ok we for give you" said Kakarot and Gohan at the same time.   
Everyone was very shocked but I guess you can expect a lot out of this   
pitite woman that turned out to be family. Goten and Trunks still had there   
jaws on the floor after Vegita.  
  
"You guys wouldn't happen to know were Kami is would you? I can somewhat   
feel his energy yet its different." Said Serenity  
  
Everyone looked at each other, Goku raised his ki to call the others he   
wanted them to meet his mother. Everyone noticed (the woman learned to   
sense ki ok) and before you knew it all the Z Senshi were there. Krillen,   
Piccolo, Yamcha, Android 18, Pan, Videl and Bra each looked at the silver   
haired girl ready to fight; she notes this and smirked. She looked at all   
the assembled warriors and stopped at Piccolo. She walked up to him   
"KAMI!!" and hugged him she was squishing him, he couldn't move.  
  
'Dende this girl is strong!' thought Piccolo. Every one that just arrived   
looked at her as if she was insane.  
  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our mother Queen Serenity" said Vegita  
  
Kakarot laughed. "So we're brothers Vegita" said Kakarot.  
  
"Only political, not by blood. Serenity should be my mother not yours" said   
Vegita  
  
Serenity chuckled over veggie. "You are always dear to me I always saw you   
as my son."  
  
"S..S..S..Serenity" stated Piccolo.  
  
She smiled. "Yup! Its me, but why does your aura feel different KAMI!! WHAT   
HAVE YOU DONE!!" shriked Serenity. Piccolo's eyes widened and he shrank   
down trying to hide from the 'ready to kick your ass' look.  
  
  
"I...I....I....I....I..." stuttered Piccolo.  
  
"Kami, you didn't do what I think you did. You are supposed to guard the   
earth and you JOINED AGAIN WITH THE DEMON PICCOLO" she was pacing very angry   
"KAMI I DID NOT RISE YOU TO BE A FOOL!!!!"  
  
  
"Serenity-mama I...I...I..." there were snickers all around the room. They   
stopped abruptly with a glare from Serenity.  
  
"Mom I can explain, please don't kill Piccolo. He is good I vouch for him"   
said Kakarot. Serenity folded her arms awaiting answers...  
  
  
"I killed the demon Piccolo this is his son Piccolo. He is good, Kami and   
Piccolo merged to become one at the fight with cell." Stated Kakarot.  
  
  
"Okay," smiled Serenity. "Come here Piccolo, give mama a hug." Which   
Piccolo did to save his life.  
  
"Okay can someone tell me what the hell is going on!?" screeched Videl.  
  
Serenity looked at her them the little girl next to her. 'Oh she is so   
cute! She looks like Kakarot a little and mostly like Gohan.' "Who are   
you?" asked Serenity sweetly....  
  
  
  
so what do you think ;-D ja-ne reviews everyone 


	5. CH 4 LOST MEMORIES

"One thing I don't under stand Serenity-mamma, if you can bring Radits back   
why cant you bring the others?" asked Vegita.  
  
"Well Vegita, you see the god of the underworld allowed me to bring him   
only, for some reason Radits has a mission to do here. That's all he would   
say. I asked if I can bring everyone back, he denied me he said I can not,   
for now anyway. I asked if I can bring Bardock, but was denied again.I-"   
sobbed Serenity. "I need some air, excuse me." She left the room. She had   
told everyone who she was, again! and how she met Piccolo, then left for   
Vegita-sei.  
  
She looked at the moon with silent cries. She had loved Mamoru, her love for   
Bardock was very strong, their souls became one, their passion were one,   
their hunger one, as were their thoughts. when she lost him a big peace of   
her died as well. She still mourns for him after almost four decades. His   
touch, his kiss, his fire... she so needed him, but she was denied. A tear   
slid down her face "my love" she whispered. Everyone heard (well all of the   
saiya-jins) and felt her pain.  
  
  
"Once you soul mate its very painful to loose that person. That is why it   
is forbidden for us to soul mate with some one, for we will be eternally in   
pain. Kakarot go talk to her console her. She is our mother, I would go but   
maybe she needs you instead" said Radits.  
  
  
Kakarot approach his mother. "you miss him, don't you?" he asked  
  
she turned and smiled, "Yes, I do. You know you look so much like your   
father, so handsome and strong yet naive... walk with me?" she asked. They   
walked to a lake a distance from the house.  
  
  
"My son, when you were born it was the most joyous day for me. When I saw   
you, I new you were special. I felt it, in a way you are like your father   
you know."  
  
"For real!?" asked Kakarot.  
  
"Yes, your father was so gentle and kind- my son I would like to give you   
your memories back, if you allow me." He nodded he wanted to know who he   
was, he wanted to remember both his mother and father.  
  
She touched his for head, a small light shone on them both as crescent moon   
appeared on Kakarot's forehead, all of his memories, his real personality,   
everything came back. After awhile the crescent moon vanished he looked at   
his mother with new eyes and smiled, with a tears in his eye he hugged her.  
  
"Mother, I thought you were never coming back. Forgive me for doubting you."   
He bent down and hugged her again. "I've missed you so mother."  
  
  
  
Three months latter-  
  
  
everyone was astonish how smart Kakarot was, he no longer pigged out, he   
behaved and controled his apatite. He was very intelligent and spoke with   
wisdom and understanding he behaved as a true prince should. His temper was   
strong he behaved as a sayian-jin would but loving as well.  
  
Piccolo asked how was it possible that the moon was still in existence when   
he blew it up. Serenity chuckled. "Piccolo, my mother shielded it from view   
so the sayian-jins would not transform until I arrived and show them how to   
control the transformation." Piccolo was satisfied with that answer.  
  
The whole family was having a picnic when- Serenity jumped up off of her   
chair even Kakarot stood up. "You feel that?" she asked. Kakarot nodded.  
  
"Mother, what is it that I feel? it feels dark." he asked her  
  
"Remember what I told you pure evil feels like," he nodded "that's it   
Kakarot. It is Chaos he's here-" 


	6. CH 5 THE PLEDGE

I don't own DBZ or SM..  
  
  
  
The clouds turned black a erie presence was felt in the air. "Cosmos!" Said   
a voice from the dark cloud. Serenity stood up as well as everyone else   
after hearing it. "Its been a long time little Queen" said the dark cloud   
Chaos.  
  
Kakarot growled. "Interesting I sense the blood of Cosmos in you boy" said   
Chaos.  
  
"Kakarot, stay back understand" said Serenity.  
  
"But..." said Kakarot  
  
"No buts Kakarot, you don't know magic" said Serenity.  
  
"What do you want Chaos, another can of woop-ass? I can arrange that." Said   
Serenity smugly.  
  
"Hahahahah. No,no,no my dear I am here for a new toy, and I have already   
picked it." The cloud shot a dark energy blast at...  
  
"Kakarot!!" Yelled Serenity. She threw herself in front of the blast, which   
was only centimeters away. She screamed a blood chilling scream, as the   
blast hit her. Before she hit the ground Kakarot grabbed her.  
  
"Mother? Mother. MOTHER!" Screamed Kakarot. "Mother please answer me!"   
Pleaded Kakerat yet she would not respond as blood was coming out of her   
mouth and nose.  
  
Kakarot and the other Z-senshi looked at the cloud with murder in there   
eyes. Kakarot, Radits, Vegita, Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan,   
Videl all started to glow and glowing marks appeared on their brows. There   
was a flash, and time froze.  
  
In the void-  
  
"Where are we?" asked Goten.  
  
"You are in-between worlds, my children." A light flashed and a woman   
appeared. "I am Serenity's mother Queen Selenity." Everyone bowed. "Do you   
all wish to save my daughter?" she asked everyone nodded. "Very well these   
are yours, the phrase will come to you." All of the men received swords and   
the woman received lockets. They all bowed to there (Great in some cases)   
Grand-mother.  
  
There was another flash, and every one looked at Chaos with hate. Swords   
appeared out of nowhere in the men's hands. There were symbols on both men   
and woman's brows. Kakarot was a crescent moon; Gohan was a two pointed   
star; Vegita was the sign of Vegita-sei; Piccolo was the sign of Namek(sp?);   
Goten had the sun symbol on his brow and Trunks had the sign of Leo.  
  
"MOON NIGHT POWER-UP!" yelled Kakarot.  
"COSMIC KNIGHT POWER-UP!" exclaimed Gohan  
"VEGITA-SEI KNIGHT POWER-UP!" was Vegita's words  
"NAMEKIAN KNIGHT POWER-UP!" was of course Piccolos.  
"SUN KNIGHT POWER-UP!" Goten shouted next.  
"LEO NIGHT POWER-UP" Trunks said at last.  
  
There was another flash they were all in armor with (similar Mamoru's as   
Prince Endymion) their symbol ( I'll describe in a minute)  
  
The girls nodded. Bra, Pan and Videl threw there locket's in the air and   
screamed:  
  
"Vegita-sei Power Make-Up!  
"Cosmic Power Make-Up!"  
"Scorpio Power Make-Up!"  
  
In a flash the girls were surrounded in ribbons. Bra's were black ribbons,   
while Pan had golden white ribbons and Videl had blue ribbons.  
  
Bra body suite was all black with a black choker and the royal symbol of   
Vegita-sei on it, the skirt was royal blue. Her bow on her back and front   
and gloves was royal blue. She had a tiara with an onyx stone in the middle   
and she wore knee high boots. Pan wore white body suite white choker with a   
two pointed star on it, gold skirt, bows and gloves. Her tiara had a white   
stone in the middle. Videl was totally different from the rest: she had a   
tube-top that was white, baggy pants that were blue, she had gloves that   
ended at her wrist with the fingers cut out and black combat boots. The   
sign of Scorpio was on her brow. Yet she wore no choker.  
  
The girls looked at the men. Kakarot's armor was silver, with a crowned   
crescent on his breast plate and a crescent on his brow. Gohan's armor was   
white with gold lining, a two pointed star on his breast plate and his brow.   
Vegita wore armor was all black with royal blue lining, a crowned symbol of   
Vegita-sei on his breast plate and the sign of Vegita-sei on his brow.   
Piccolo's armor was all dark green that was almost black with white lining,   
a crowned sign of Namek on his breast plate on his brow was the sign of   
Namek. Goten had armor that was completely gold, a crowned sign of the sun   
on his breast plate and the sun symbol on his brow. Trunks lastly had armor   
that was all fire red, with the sign of Leo with the sign of Leo on his   
breast plate and brow.  
  
"WHAT'S THIS!!" Screeched Chaos. "Impossible there are no more senshi on   
earth except for Cosmos! NO! NO! NO!" growls came from the black cloud. "No   
matter! You are no match for me just as those pathetic senshi were not!"  
  
"URANUS ETERNAL WORLD SHAKING"  
"NEPTUNE ETERNAL DEEPSUBMERGE"  
"MARS ETERNAL FIRE EGNITE!"  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE YOUR ALL DEAD!!!" yelled Chaos in shock.  
  
"You stay away from our Queen! You bastard!" yelled Eternal Sailor Uranus.  
  
"M...minna-chan" said a shaking Serenity as she looked at everyone. Her   
family were scouts and knights. "Wow," she got up on shaking legs. She was   
still bleeding.  
  
"I'll be back Cosmos. They can't protect you for long." Chaos disappeared   
and all of the scouts came forward and bowed in front of Serenity.  
  
"Majesty, we are here to pledge loyalty to you my Queen" said Venus.  
  
"Very well," replied Serenity still shocked and shaken.  
  
"I, Queen Haruka of Uranis, Sailor Uranus pledge loyalty to you Queen   
Serenity, Queen of the Silver Alliance and Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"I, Queen Mirchiru of Neptune, Sailor Neptune pledge loyalty to you Queen   
Serenity, Queen of the Silver Alliance and Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"I, Queen Setsuna of Pluto, Sailor Pluto pledge loyalty to you Queen   
Serenity, Queen of the Silver Alliance and Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"I, Queen Hotaru of Saturn, Sailor Saturn pledge loyalty to you Queen   
Serenity, Queen of the Silver Alliance and Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"I, Queen Minako of Venus, Sailor Venus pledge loyalty to you Queen   
Serenity, Queen of the Silver Alliance and Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"I, Queen Rei of Mars, Sailor Mars pledge loyalty to you Queen Serenity,   
Queen of the Silver Alliance and Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"I, Queen Ami of Mercury, Sailor Mercury pledge loyalty to you Queen   
Serenity, Queen of the Silver Alliance and Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"I, Queen Makoto of Jupiter, Sailor Jupiter pledge loyalty to you Queen   
Serenity, Queen of the Slver Alliance and Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"I, Queen Serenity of the Silver Alliance and Sailor Cosmos except your   
pledge of loyalty." She turned to everyone; what she didn't expect was to   
see everyone on one knee head bowed.  
  
"I, Prince Kakarot of the Moon, Moon Knight, pledge loyalty to you Queen   
Serenity, Queen of the Silver Alliance and Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"I, King Vagita of Vagitasi, Vagita Knight, pledge loyalty to you Queen   
Serenity, Queen of the Silver Alliance and Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"I, Prince Gohon of the Star Kingdom, Cosmic Knight,pledge loyalty to you   
Queen Serenity, Queen of the Silver Alliance and Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"I, King Piccolo of Namic, Namekian Knight, pledge loyalty to you Queen   
Serenity, Queen of the Silver Alliance and Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"I, Prince Gotan of the Sun Kingdom, Sun Knight, pledge loyalty to you Queen   
Serenity, Queen of the Silver Alliance and Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"I, Prince Trunks of Vegita-sei, Scorpio Knight, pledge loyalty to you Queen   
Serenity Queen, of the Silver Alliance and Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"I, Princess Bra of Vegita-sei, Sailor Vegita, pledge loyalty to you Queen   
Serenity, Queen of the Silver Alliance and Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"I, Princess Pan of the Star kingdom, Sailor Cosmic, pledge loyalty to you   
Queen Serenity, Queen of the Silver Alliance and Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"I, Queen Videl known as Celesta of the planet Celesta, Sailor Leo, pledge   
loyalty to you Queen Serenity, Queen of the Silver Alliance and Sailor   
Cosmos."  
  
"I..." Bulma looked at Vegita he nodded and she nodded back. "I, Queen Bulma   
of Vegita-sei pledge loyalty to you Queen Serenity, Queen of the Silver   
Alliance and Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"I, Chichi Son Wife/Mate to Prince Kakarot of the Moon pledge loyalty to you   
Queen Serenity, Queen of the Silver Alliance and Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"I Queen Serenity, Sailor Cosmos except your pledges."  
  
  
  
so what do you think!!!!!! reviews !!! :-D I love reviews =^_^= 


	7. CH 6 LOVE'S RETURN?

Sorry everyone I have been very busy...  
  
Prophetess of Hearts = Thank you for editing this story. :-D You're the best!!  
  
Vegeta's Luver69 = the romance will start in the chapters to come.  
  
Ok on with the story.  
  
Serenity looked on to the moon sorrow lingered in her fetchers. Why must I indoor with out you by my side whispered Serenity.  
  
Kakarat looked on to his mother with pity. Form what he has heard as cosmos she is immortal a 'goddess' to be precise Kakerate could no longer look at his mother, he turned and walked away.  
  
~ Dream world ~  
  
Were am I? Questioned Serenity there was fog everywhere. The time gates? Questioned mentally Serenity  
  
Love said a strong and familiar male voice Serenity wields around to see. Burdock!!! Shouted Serenity as she flung herself to her mate. He chuckled. I have missed you as well said Burdock. I am sorry that you have suffered for so long he whispered. With his index finger he lifted her chin tears trailed down her flawless face with his thumb he wiped the tears away. Forgive me love. The gods have given me tonight to be with you in all aspects stated Burdock he gently lifted her in his arms and a bed appeared he gently lade her down on the bed and kissed her ever so softly. Feather kisses all around her neck, shoulders till he reached her breast's.  
  
So what do you think I know short but that all I can do for now I'll try to update every Saturday the latest Sunday. Please more reviews. They inspire me :-D 


End file.
